


10th Anniversary Crisis

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean and Cas visit Rome to work on their relationship. But they just can't stop fighting.





	10th Anniversary Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another prompt! This time from ashleyzander. I hope you enjoy!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“How many miles we have to walk to find your bees?” asked Dean walking tired behind the angel, they were on the Roman countryside, the passage was beautiful, but Dean wanted some rest.

“We are near…” answered Castiel, without watching at him. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You said the same thing a mile ago, and we keep walking.”he snapped at him. Cas stopped and turning around, he replied…

“You didn’t seem so tired when we were on that beer shop.” 

Dean looked at him surprised, and then buffed, “They had like a hundred of different flavors, Cas!” he excused himself.

“Yeah yeah… right…”

“Just let's rest some… under that tree… please?” the hunter requested him.

Cas stopped, and watching him by the corner of his eye, he changed the direction approaching the tree. 

“Thank you!!!” yelled Dean raising both arms.

“You don’t have to be sarcastic.” Observed Castiel, sitting under the tree. Dean copied him, and now they were like glued.

“I’m not being sarcastic. I'm just saying … wait wait wait… time out!” the hunter was now gesturing with his hands. “You are very sensitive… is because the fight we had?”

“Is not ONE FIGHT. That’s why Sam asked us to visit Rome, because we are having a crisis… not just one fight Dean.” The angel explained, glared at him with angry eyes.

“You are still mad at me.” Concluded the hunter, turning his body in Castiel’s direction. Cas just crossed his arms, “You are… I said I’m sorry.”finished Dean, and now Cas was watching at him with his mouth open, but not saying a word yet. Till he did.

“Let me choose the movie one night isn’t an apology.” Castiel said, trying not to sound offended.  
“I let you twice!” shouted Dean, when CAS glared at him again with his blue eyes full of fire.

“You can’t been serious, Dean.” The angel murmured, “But yes I almost forgot, I am dead to you, so… I don’t have to worry about this matters.” Snorted Cas, stepping in a second. Dean followed him, with concern in his eyes.  
“I can’t believe you brought that again.” Dean said, touching Castiel’s foreamr to caught his attention. Cas crossed his blue eyes with Dean's.  
“Because I can’t believe you said it.”

“That’s why people think we are married or something, we just fight as a couple.” Murmured Dean, rubbing the back of his neck, Castiel just watched him.

“Something had changed.” The angel observed, Dean stared at him. Can looked at the flowers in front of them, “Sometimes I… long for…”  
Dean sighed, “what? Are you regretting this whole thing? Rescue me from Hell? Fell for me?”  
Dean was saying this with a sad smile. He was just talking about his fears. He dropped his eyes to the grass under his feet.   
Castiel tilted his head confused, and he approaching him till they were too close. “I don’t regret that, Dean. I would do it again and again.” Castiel affirmed, and now Dean was watching at his eyes again. His blue, beautiful eyes.  
“I’m sorry Cas… I want us to be like always. I don’t want to fight with you anymore, I would go visit the bees in any country you want to go. I just…”

“I long for this… we… talking with our hearts… when we lost this?”asked Cas, and Dean chuckled.

“You really want to know?” Dean said, lowering his face, “It was my fault too…”

“I don’t get it…” Castiel tilted his head to the opposite side this time, and Dean was still watching the ground when he decided being honest.

“It was when I found out I was in love with you. I freaked out. And I became a dick.” This answer took Castiel by surprise. The angel caught his breathe and felt his heart racing. It was when Dean encouraged to look at him. They stayed like that. Just staring at each other with fond eyes, “I love you.” Said Dean, smiling. Castiel swallowed, and then touching Dean's cheek, he whispered…

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean kissed his angel so sweetly, he felt Cas's smile on his lips. They held hands and restarted the walk.

“I can’t believe you convince me to change the Coliseum tour for this.”Dean laughed. Cas offered him a quick glare, and replied…

“I would never visit that perverted temple of destruction.” He sounded offended. Dean chuckled.

“You are unbelievable!”he laughed, jumping on Cas surprisingly, just to hug him more.


End file.
